militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armed Forces of the Philippines Medal of Valor
|campaign = |status = Currently awarded |description = The medal is a disc with golden sea-lion and water waves on its face. The disc is resting on a cross and crossed swords. |clasps = |established = |first_award = 1935: Moro Rebellion, Philippine Army recipient |last_award = 20 December 2017: Battle of Marawi, Philippine Army recipient |total = 41 |posthumous = 18 |recipients = 41 |individual = |higher = None |same = |lower = Distinguished Conduct Star |related = |image2 = |caption2 = Service ribbon }} The Medal of Valor (Filipino: Medalya ng Kagitingan) is the Armed Forces of the Philippines' highest military honor awarded for a conspicuous deed of personal bravery or self-sacrifice above and beyond the call of duty that distinguishes the recipient from his comrades. It is defined in the Philippine Army Awards and Decorations reference material FC 1-0062, itself adapted from the Armed Forces of the Philippines Awards and Decorations Handbook, Second Edition published in 1997, as an award for "heroism in combat" and is foremost in the order of precedence of awards and decorations of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. The medal is awarded by the President of the Philippines to members of the Armed Forces of the Philippines and allied military personnel, including recognized guerrilla forces.The AFP Adjutant General, Awards and Decorations Handbook, 1997, OTAG, p. 11-12. Under Philippine Republic Act No. 9049, a Medal of Valor awardee is entitled to lifetime monthly gratuity of ₱20,000 that is separate and distinct from any salary or pension the awardee is receiving or will receive from the government. The amount of this monthly gratuity was increased to ₱75,000 in 2016 by President Rodrigo Duterte. Appearance The medal is described as a disc adorned with a golden sea-lion in relief holding the eight-rayed Philippine sun, and water waves composed of five blue ripples. The disk rests on a red cross with golden borders and crossed golden swords. The top-most flange of the cross contains three golden stars in a triangular pattern. A golden bar embossed with the phrase "For Valor" connects the medal to a Sampaguita wreath consisting of ten white buds and twenty-two green leaves. The wreath serves as a link to the neck ribbon, which is crimson with eight golden stars arranged horizontally forming two parallel lines. The service ribbon, worn in lieu of the medal itself, is similarly crimson with eight golden stars arranged horizontally forming two parallel lines, five stars on the top line and three on the bottom. Symbolism The sea-lion represents the Office of the President of the Philippines. The eight-rayed sun represents the eight Philippine provinces that revolted against Spain. The blue ripples represent the Armed Forces of the Philippines. The crossed swords represent conflict with the enemy in defense of the nation; the three stars represent Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, the three island groups of the Philippines, while the sampaguita wreath symbolizes the highest honor for courage and gallantry. The red coloration signifies bravery. Recipient's privileges The Medal of Valor recipient, his widow, or her dependents are privileged to receive preferential treatment when applying for government work, public housing, loans not exceeding ₱500,000, and lease or acquisition of public land. In addition, they are exempt from tuition fees in public and private schools and other institutions of learning. Children of the recipient who wish to attend the Philippine Military Academy, if qualified, receive priority for commission into the Armed Forces of the Philippines upon graduation. Other privileges include a 20% discount on hotel bills, transportation services, restaurants, theaters, carnivals, and when purchasing pharmaceutical drugs. Government entities or private companies who deny the recipient these privileges are penalized with up to six years imprisonment and a fine not exceeding ₱300,000. List of recipients There have been forty-one (41) Medal of Valor recipients since 1935. Of these recipients, seventeen (17) are living. Five of them remain in active service. They are Cirilito Sobejana, Bartolome Vicente Bacarro, Noel Buan, Herbert Dilag and Custodio Parcon. Philippine Army Philippine Navy Philippine Air Force Philippine Constabulary Discrepancies in the record The official number of Philippine Medal of Valor recipients is currently given as forty-one (41). However, it is should be noted that Mary Grace Baloyo, a Philippine Air Force pilot who died in a crash on 26 March 2001 and is on record as being conferred the medal by former President Gloria Macapagal Arroyo on 3 April 2001, is not included in the summary of recipients. Statistics Notes :1. The Philippine Constabulary was merged with the Integrated National Police on 29 January 1991, forming the Philippine National Police. References Further reading * The AFP Adjutant General, Awards and Decorations Handbook, 1995, 1997, OTAG. * Decorations and Medals of the Philippines Category:Military awards and decorations of the Philippines Recipients of the Philippine Medal of Valor